Érase una vez
by mutemuia
Summary: Un cuento antes de dormir: Érase una vez una linda niña de ojos dorados que lloraba junto al río…


**ÉRASE UNA VEZ**

Érase una vez una linda niña de ojos dorados que lloraba junto al río… La pobre niña siempre se escondía para llorar sus penas. Su madre era una mujer malvada, muy muy mala, que siempre la estaba regañando y haciéndola sufrir, aunque ella era muy buena y obediente. No tenía papá, tampoco tenía amigos, porque los otros niños no querían jugar con la 'amiga' del hijo del conde, que era idiota perdido, tonto retonto…

Ese día había ido corriendo a llorar a su rincón secreto, sola y triste porque el idiota del hijo del conde no había querido jugar con ella. Y allí se encontró con otro niño que estaba llorando. Era un poco mayor que ella, con el cabello como el trigo maduro y los ojos de esmeraldas. La niña vio unas hermosas alas transparentes en su espalda, que reflejaban la luz del sol al moverse con cada sollozo.

- ¿Eres un hada? -le preguntó con timidez.

- Soy un príncipe de las hadas -le contestó, un poco avergonzado porque lo hubieran encontrado llorando.

- Oooooh… -se emocionó la pequeña-. Me llamo Kyoko, ¿y tú?

- Kuon.

- ¿Corn?

- Kuon.

- ¿Corn?

- Llámame como quieras… -le dijo resignado el niño.

Y a partir de entonces, se hicieron inseparables. Entre juegos a la orilla del río, se contaban sus alegrías y sus penas, se confiaban sus secretos… La niña le pedía que volara para ella y él era incapaz de negarle nada. Por supuesto, el niño príncipe se enamoró. "Algún día me casaré contigo". No, eso no se lo dijo nunca a ella. Era un secreto que guardaba muy adentro suyo.

Pero llegó el triste día en que el príncipe hubo de partir y regresar al lejano país de las hadas. Su corazón se rompió al tener que dejar a su amada atrás. Así que le entregó su más preciada posesión, una piedra mágica. "Es un poderoso amuleto. Te protegerá y servirá para que yo pueda reconocerte a pesar de la magia y los años". Y cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer en el bosque, miró atrás una vez más y le dijo "Te encontraré. Volveré a buscarte".

Los años pasaron y la linda niña creció para convertirse en una hermosa doncella. El hijo del conde seguía siendo idiota, y cuando la muchacha por fin se dio cuenta, huyó de él a la capital del reino. Entró al servicio del duque Loco, como su nombre indica, el duque más loco del país. Con un encantamiento, sus ropajes se tornaron de un color rosa escandaloso, casi insoportable de mirar. Así fue como ella, junto con otras doncellas, tuvo que sufrir la maldición rosa. Sí, loco y raro, muuuy raro, pero muy amable y buena persona. Y bueno, pues la muchacha acabó acostumbrándose.

El príncipe de las hadas también había crecido, pero también sufría una maldición. Una terrible maldición. Había perdido sus alas y su corazón se había convertido en piedra y no podía amar. No podía ser feliz. Pasaba por la vida como una cáscara vacía, sin sentir, sin reír, casi muerto en vida…

Pero un día por los azares del destino se encontró con la hermosa doncella. No la reconoció. No podía. Porque los dos estaban hechizados. Su corazón endurecido la trató muy mal. Sus peleas y discusiones se hicieron legendarias en el castillo del duque Loco, hasta que un día, delante de él, a la muchacha se le cayó su amuleto, la piedra mágica. Y sí, funcionó. La reconoció. La había encontrado. Su amada.

En cuanto descubrió quién era, que ella era la linda niña de su infancia, su corazón empezó a latir. Primero, muy despacito, como si fuera por la falta de costumbre, y luego poco a poco, cada vez más rápido, y más y más rápido. Su amor volvió, más grande y más fuerte, y se enamoró más aún. Pero ella no le amaba, ella no le reconocía… Se estaba volviendo loco… Su corazón le dolía porque ella no le quería.

Pero el hijo del conde, el idiota, la encontró de nuevo, y se empeñó en casarse con ella. La perseguía constantemente, mientras al príncipe se lo comían los celos. Además, el malvado y poderoso hechicero de palacio, 'Cara Perro' se llamaba (nadie sabe por qué…), también se había enamorado de la hermosa doncella. Era capaz de invocar a furias y rencores, hacer que el aire de una habitación se congelara, y lanzaba hechizos paralizadores. Era horroroso.

Así que ahora el príncipe de las hadas tiene que competir por el amor de su doncella. Bueno, pero primero debe enamorarla. Y eso es bien difícil. Por lo menos, la protegería de sus otros pretendientes. Eso sí podía hacerlo.

Un día en el bosque, cuando ella huía del idiota del hijo del conde, se dio de bruces con el malvado hechicero. Ella intentó escapar, pero con su magia él la paralizó. La hermosa doncella estaba a su merced, indefensa, 'Cara Perro' se cernía sobre ella, a punto de devorarla…

...

- ¡Kuon! No me asustes otra vez a los niños con el beagle, que luego no duermen.

- No, mamá, por favor, deja que papá termine la historia… -dijo el niño.

- Sí, mamá, porfa… -dijo la niña…

La madre solo suspiró…

- Está bien, pero si luego tenéis pesadillas…

- ¡Despertamos a los abuelos! -dicen los pequeños a la vez.

- No, no hagáis eso, por favor. Dejadlos descansar… -les dice el padre con la risa bailando en sus ojos.

- Dulces sueños, mis ángeles -besa la madre a sus hijos en la frente.

- ¿Y para mí no hay un beso de buenas noches? -pregunta el padre, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por supuesto, mi 'príncipe', pero a vos, os espero en mis aposentos…

- No me demoraré, mi hermosa señora. Después de todo, mi corazón os pertenece…

Y cuando los dos pequeños finalmente quedan a solas en la habitación, arropados bajo sus mantas, lejos de dormirse, tienen una conversación.

- Oye…, tú crees que esto del cuento ¿podría ser verdad?

- Es un cuento nada más…

- No, me refiero a si mamá y papá pudieran ser… bueno… los nombres son los mismos…

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo del cuento les pasó de verdad?

- Sí, eso…

- Hmm, supongo que nos dirían una cosa así…

Pues sí, queridos niños, los dos pequeños no iban muy desencaminados, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gustaría que la historia de amor de sus padres fuera un cuento de hadas?


End file.
